


2D

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Two dorks on a walk.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56





	2D

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Noctis hikes his backpack a little higher up his shoulders—he’s starting to feel a crick in his neck again, which is probably a latent injury from having Gladiolus knock him halfway across the training room. But he doesn’t complain about it, because he doesn’t want to remind Prompto that he does have private training. For the most part, Prompto treats him like any other high-schooler, and that’s exactly what he wants. There’s no need to remind anyone of just how very _different_ he is. Then Prompto muses aloud, “What do you think it’d be like if life was a side scroller?”

“Huh?”

“You know, like in a video game. But not like on rails or anything—that’d be impossible. Just like... a regular side scroller.”

Noctis looks sideways at Prompto, who smiles back. They’re walking back from school, heading to Noctis’ place, walking because Ignis just gave him a lecture on carbon emissions and getting rides everywhere. All Noctis can think is: _why couldn’t he have found Prompto in elementary school?_ He _saw_ Prompto then, but he wishes they’d been friends, _best friends_, so they could’ve gone to town with crazy shit just like this. They would’ve had so much more fun than Noctis did alone. 

Not that they’re too crazy old to have fun now. Noctis thinks it over and decides, “We could manage. Like, we’re just sticking to the sidewalk right now anyway.”

“You think?”

Noctis nods. “Sure.” Then he announces: “We’re on a level right now. Level one.”

Prompto grins wide, looking like the physical embodiment of _fun._ He nods and agrees, “Alright! Your apartment’s the goal. Too bad the sidewalk doesn’t rise up into cool platforms and shit we’d have to jump on.”

Noctis laughs. “That’d be crazy!”

“But way more fun, right? Side scrollers and platformers go hand in hand, dude!”

He’s not wrong. And real life really would be more fun if it was a platformer. Probably. That, or ten times more exhausting and hazardous.

Then Noctis notices an orange cat crouching in front of the bushes on the lawn coming up, and he makes a move towards it, only for Prompto to jerk him backwards by the strap of his backpack. 

Noctis blinks back at him, and Prompto explains in exaggerated distress, “Sorry, dude, you can’t! That cat’s part of the background now; it’s on a whole different plane of existence!”

Noctis snorts. He shrugs Prompto’s hand off and lightly shows Prompto’s side, forcing a wide grin that Noctis mirrors. They reach the cat, and Noctis decides: “Fuck it, I’m going full 3D!”

He steps off the sidewalk and onto the grass, reaching down to pet the cat, but it goes racing off into the skybox, forever out of reach.


End file.
